Maldito Cobarde (Four-shot)
by RachelBarker07
Summary: "Te ofrecere al mejor Granger, algo a lo que no te negaras, lo único que quiero a cambio es poder tocar un rizo de tu cabello... y que me mates"
1. 1

Capítulo 1. Un despertar poco glorioso

Nunca en mi vida me había desmayado, lo fingí un par de veces, pero no tenía idea como se sentía realmente. Creía que era como quedarse dormido de un minuto a otro, que posiblemente tendría sueños y al despertar sería como espabilar por las mañanas. Nada de eso sucedió.

Lo último que recordaba era haberle lanzado mi varita a Potter. La adrenalina me gano por completo, dejé el costado de mis padres y corrí con todas mis fuerzas al centro de una batalla a la que yo no quería pertenecer, que debía terminar de una u otra forma y aunque la opción "B" (el lado de Potter) nunca fue mi opción, definitivamente era mejor que repetir los horrores que había presenciado durante casi tres largos años. El señor tenebroso debía caer.

Mi impulsividad termino pronto. Logré alcanzar a ver cómo Potter cachaba en el aire la varita y mi madre soltaba un alarido de sorpresa y posible indignación en forma de mi nombre. Después de eso todo fue borroso, recuerdo caer de rodillas y sentir como la carne de mis manos se abría con el golpe y el escombro en el piso; luego un calor quemante me nacía directo en la cabeza, específicamente del lado izquierdo.

Debi haber muerto.

Esa era la conclusión mas lógica, pero de alguna forma la vida quería cobrarme todo lo que hice, todo lo dije, todo lo que no pensé y lleve acabo sin más.

Desperté dos años después.

La sensación fue horrible. Estar conciente fue horrible. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo dolían como el infierno, mi garganta raspaba como si me hubieran estado introduciendo vidrio molido por la garganta, pero lo peor era la sordera. Perdí total audición de mi oido izquierdo y aunque los sanadores aseguraban que no debía doler, a mí me dolía.

Aunque tal vez exageraba. Lo peor vino cuando llegaron dos hombres del ministerio.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, se le acusa de servir bajo las órdenes de Voldemort durante la batalla en Hogwarts, de la muerte de Vincent Crabbe y anterior a eso de participación activa en el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore

—¿Qué?— tuve que preguntar, no solo porque los cargos eran ridículos, también porque apenas había logrado escuchar lo que decían —No entiendo

Uno de los tipos señaló su oreja y el otro pareció entender la referencia. Extendieron frente a mí tres pergaminos que me acusaban de dos muertes y de ser un mortífago. Por todos lados aparecían nombres que de momento me sonaron desconocidos, los únicos que logré ubicar fueron los de mis padres y los de Potter y compañía.

—Ellos... Potter y... ¿Ellos me acusan de eso?— mire con desconcierto. No era que esperara algo de los Gryffindor de mierda, pero al menos creí que si todo toda acababa solo tendría una acusación y esa sería el dejarme marcar como una maldita res y tener débiles intentos de hacer daño a Dumbledore

—Creo que no está entendiendo

—¡No, Si lo entiendo!— sin leer más, arrugue las hojas entre mis manos y exigí que se me dejara en paz.

Sabía que estando en cama estaba protegido. El jodido ministerio podía acusarme de lo que se le diera la gana, mientras estuviera convaleciente, San Mungo abogaria por mí y aplazaría todo.

No serían años, tal vez un par de meses, los cuales me eran suficientes para tomar una decisión. Enfrentar todo o volarme los sesos con un bombarda. Cada tarde de rehabilitación que pasa la segunda idea me era mas tentadora.

Cuando se cumplió un mes, la enfermera que se hacía cargo de mi por las noches me dió la advertencia que necesitaba. Pronto me darían el alta.

Huir comenzó a ser algo tentativo. Aquella mujer un poco más grande que yo tenía fuertes detalles que me hacían pensar que le gustaba, tal vez si me acostaba con ella me ayudaría a escapar. Con lo que no contaba era que terminaría aquella noche con las manos deshechas en golpes contra el espejo del baño, sintiendo más miserable que en toda mi vida junta.

No me había visto hasta ese momento, siempre que entraba al baño era acompañado, al principio cargado, luego apoyado y al final me dieron la opción de hacerlo por mi cuenta. La independencia era agradable, pero una clara señal de que mi tiempo se agotaba a pasos rápidos.

Me desnude con la intención de disfrutarlo, ya fuera que optará por el suicidio o que decidiera abrazar mi destino en Azkaban trataría de fingir que aquel baño no era del viejo hospital, si no el de mi casa.

¿Y qué pasaría con la mansión? ¿Quedaría como un lugar en abandono o alguien la tomaría como propia?

No era que tuviera muchas ganas de volver, pero era lo único que me quedaba, lo único seguro que me quedaba.

Pensar en la soledad a la que ahora me enfrentaba me hizo alzar el rostro y por primera vez luego de dos años y 3 meses me observé.

El espejo me dió un reflejo devastador. La descripción de aquello no igualaba la sensación de verlo.

¿Así es como era ahora?

Mi cabello estaba casi blanco y secó, corría en todas direcciones sin control, mi aspecto era mortuorio, un cadáver debía verse con más vida y aún después de todo eso, no era lo peor. Aquello vino con la enorme mancha fosca que cubría la piel ahora arrugada de mi ojo y oreja.

Estaba quemado y no solo de esa zona, la desnudez me regaló la visión de trozos de mi piel quemada, partes salpicadas en el pecho, hombro y cadera, más carne color petróleo, arrugada y ligeramente pegajosa al tacto.

El observarme solo me hizo darme cuenta de lo imbécil que era. No iba a poder huir. Ahora más que nunca deseaba morir.

/

Lo había estado evitando por semanas. El caso quedó archivado en mi gaveta durante tanto que cuando al fin lo tome sentí deseos de romperlo y hacerme la demente si alguien llegaba a preguntarme.

Fue Harry el que tuvo que mover mi voluntad. Su pedimento era claro y era muy conciente de que le debía mucho, no podía negarme después de que él prácticamente sacrificio su vida en el bosque prohibido para que todos nosotros estuviéramos a salvó, en un mundo mejor. Tenerlo era una bendición, algo que el ser supremo arriba de nuestras cabezas nos concedió.

Accedí. Prestaría mis servicios a Malfoy.

Tomé aire un par de veces antes de aparecerme en San Mungo.

Tenía siete meses de asumir un cargo menor en el ámbito legal del ministerio y aunque mis casos eran simples a mí me gustaba mi trabajo y esperaba mejorar. Lógicamente para mejorar debía subir el nivel de mis trabajos, pero el caso de Draco Malfoy no era un nuevo nivel, era definitivamente una torre de cientos de niveles.

—Buen dia— saludé con la voz trémula, cosa rara pues pecaba de ser muy segura

—Buen día señorita ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

—Busco la habitación de Draco Malfoy

La recepciónista me miró perpleja, no era muy común ver a una persona que salio como heroína durante meses después de la batalla, preguntar por un mortífago internado.

—Esta en el jardín— dijo finalmente—¿Gusta que la guíe?

—No, no, lo reconoceré— afirme dándole una mueca tensa

No quería armar un alborotó, esperaba que estuviera en su habitación y así poder cerrar con llave y tal vez insonorizar la habitación mientras despotricaba en mi contra. El jardín era demasiado público y no sé si aguantaría recibir su típico "sangre sucia aquí, sangre sucia allá"

Así que en realidad el corazón lo tenía en la garganta, lo podía sentir latiendo en el cuello como si quisiera salir ó yo escupirlo.

Cuando mis tacones pisaron el césped supe que ya no había manera de escapar, la parte consciente y madura en mi me arrastraron hasta aquel lugar donde varios enfermos en recuperación y sanadores disfrutaban de una cálida mañana después de un invierno bastante frío.

Tuve que caminar un buen rato, con la cabeza en alto y los ojos puestos en todo el que se me cruzaba. sólo me encontraba con gente que me sonreía o inclinaba un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto, también vi a un par de chiquillos que no pudieron contener su cara de emoción al verme. Ya me parecía normal, un poco incómodo todavía, pero con el tiempo había aceptado que eso sucedería por el resto de mi vida o hasta que llegara nuevos problemas y aparecieran otros rostros en las planillas del Profeta.

—Granger— nombró una voz bastante áspera

Tuve que girar un par de veces en búsqueda de la fuente. Hasta que en una esquina encontré a lo que parecía alguien envuelto en una manta de pies a cabeza.

—¿Malfoy?— me acerqué con precaución, un par de senadores que estaban cerca se me quedaron mirando cuando tome asiento junto al bulto del que parecía salir una voz que yo no reconocía, pero que estaba segura qué pertenecía al Slytherin

—Parece que mi tiempo ya se acabó... quiero ir por mi ropa, si es que aún queda algo de ella, no planeo llegar al ministerio en una bata qué huele a mierda

No supe que contestar a eso. Creí que tal vez estaba un poco confundido, después de todo no era raro había permanecido en coma durante 2 años, cualquiera estaría confundido después de eso.

—¿Como... Cómo estás?

Me pregunta lo hizo removerse un poco alejandose unos centímetros de mí, no me sorprendió, pero en cierto modo me ofendió. Estaba ahí por él le gustase o no, estaba para defenderlo en sus juicios próximos y aunque muy seguramente aún tenía problemas con mi estatus de sangre, debía comenzar a ser un poco más flexible si quería que le salvará el trasero.

—De puta madre— respondió luego de un rato de incómodo silencio— mi padre está muerto y mi madre huyó a quién sabe dónde sin preocuparse por nada más. Estuve suspendido por dos malditos años y al despertar me doy cuenta que Voldemort ya no está, pero el mundo sigue siendo una cagada.

Quise decir que lo sentía, pero hacerlo iba a sonar muy falso y yo no estaba acostumbrada a ser así, prefería ser real con él como siempre había sido nula nuestra relación, nunca fuimos hipócritas entre nosotros, cada pelea o enfrentamiento que tuvimos fue sin máscaras, nosotros hablando de forma real, por mucha lástima que sintiera por él no quería que eso cambiará, era mejor un Malfoy rudo a un falso rubio que terminaría por apuñalarme por la espalda.

—Sólo vine a hablar

—Oh si que lo hiciste, estoy seguro cuales serán tus palabras así que ahorrarme el disgusto y ve directo al grano, planeo suicidarme por la noche

¿Eso había sido sarcasmo?

Su voz era tan plana que en realidad todo sonaba igual.

—bien— abrí mi portafolios y saqué varias hojas y una pluma muggle que tenía dudas de darle, pero viendo su actitud finalmente me dió lo mismo y se la acerque.

—¿Qué? Planeas que te dé una disculpa por escrito, estás mal de la cabeza Granger

—¿Una disculpa?— dije sin comprender, la confusión no me permitió ver cuándo Malfoy estiró la mano y me arrebato las hojas encerrandolas en un puño tembloroso y lleno de cortadas, el papel comenzó a arder en su mano hasta casi calcinarse

Mi sorpresa no sabía donde ubicarse, si en lo que había dicho o en como Malfoy podía realizar magia sin varita

/

Volvió. La noche en que fue no tuve las agallas para matarme. Pasaron tres días más y volvió.

Esta vez me sorprendió en mi habitación, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápida para entrar, así que tuve el tiempo para cubrirme por completo con las sábanas. Esta vez no venía sola, la acompañaba una chica que yo sabía que había visto antes, pero no recordaba de dónde.

—Hola Draco— saludo con confianza la pelinegra desconocida.

—¿De nuevo?— dije dirigiéndome a Granger, deseaba que pudiera sentir mi mirada, que le cosquilleara en la piel y la hiciera ponerse incómoda para que se largase de una buena vez

—Traje a Katie, ella declarara en uno de tus juicios— anuncio Granger, dándole un empujón a su acompañante, la chica con un poco de tiento se sentó a los pies de mi cama

El peso hundió el colchón y yo tuve deseos de correr lejos. No quería cercanía con nadie, había pasado de aceptar la ayuda de sanadores y enfermeras a pedir tajantemente que me dejaran solo tanto como se pudiera.

—¿Me recuerdas?— pregunto

—No.

—Soy Katie, Katie Bell, tú me hechizaste para darle al profesor Dumbledore un collar

No respondí, no sé que es lo que esperaban que sucediera. El plan de Granger parecía que no solo la abarcaba a ella, también a todas las personas a las que le había hecho daño.

¿Esperaba que le pidiera perdon de rodillas a todos los que lastime? ¿Eso haría que se sintiera mejor? Maldita bruja.

—...se porque lo hiciste, Harry me lo explicó

—Estoy seguro que lo hizo— gruñi

—Quiero que sepas que te perdonó y en el juicio diré lo que se y espero con eso...

—Vayanse a la mierda— masculle sintiendo mi mandíbula a nada de romperse, estaba lleno de ira, quería soltar las malditas sabanas y lanzarme sobre Granger, asfixiarla y ganarme una sentencia más para que no quedará duda que merecía estar en Azkaban.

—¡Malfoy!

—¡Di lo que te dé la puta gana! ¡Es más, aumenta la versión! ¡Diles que fui un cabron, diles que también con el imperio te obligue a follar conmigo para que así le sumen violación a mí sentencia!

—¡Malfoy!— grito por segunda vez Granger en búsqueda de callarme

—No hiciste eso, yo no entiendo que te sucede pero...— Bell se veía realmente consternada, asustada y eso me gustó, me gustó su miedo, me gustó que mi voz al fin sobrepasará a la de alguien más, tan importante me sentí que estuve a punto de quitarme las sábanas y mostrarle mi nuevo rostro, para que así no quedará duda de que yo era un demonio listo para comerme sus gargantas de una mordida. Oh qué poderosa era la sensación del terror.

—Vete Katie— ordenó Granger sacándome del trance —¿Se puede saber que demonios haces Malfoy?

—Mandarte a la mierda igual que siempre y será mejor que no vuelvas a traer a nadie más si no quieres que en vez de ir a Azkaban me envien a la ala norte con los maniaticos

—Tal vez eso debería pasar— rebatió molesta

—Si, buena idea, seguro que me tratarían como rey el resto de mi vida, los loquitos será igual que convivir con los Gryffindor, sé cómo lidiar con eso

—¿Un rey? Por favor no me hagas reír, tu ya no eres un rey, ni un príncipe ni nada que se le asemeje, eres un pedazo de excremeto igual a todos, un pobre sordo que fue abandonado por sus padres y sabes, me encargaré de que no logres hacerte pasar por loco, voy a defender tu cordura como si fuera la mía

/

Fue estúpido. Una imprudencia de mi parte. Algo me poseyó, se apoderó de mi razón y dejó que saliera una parte de mi qué hacía mucho no salía.

Sí Malfoy no sobrevivia iba a tener que cargar con eso.

Gracias al cielo esta vez me acompañó Harry. Sus ocupaciones habían incrementado, pero al saber lo sucedido no me dejó sola, espero conmigo durante todo el tiempo en el que lo único confortable era el olor a café en la sala de espera de San Mungo.

Todo salió bien. Malfoy no había podido encausar la magia directo a su cabeza, la falta de preparación en hechizos verbales sólo le permitió quemarse el hombro. Algo que según los medimagos ya tenía dañado de antes.

—¿Sabías que Malfoy estaba quemado?

—sí, cuando buscaron a su madre y no la encontraron fui yo quien lo visitó durante un tiempo, los sanadores me permitieron entrar a su habitación así que sí, sabía que estaba quemado, de alguna forma una bombarda máxima le dio en un costado, pudo haberle volado la mitad del cuerpo, sin embargo tuvo suerte y sólo daño parte de su oído y le dejo quemaduras de grado alto que sanaron mientras estaba en coma.

—¿Porque? ¿Porque visitarlo? ¿Porque buscarle una defensa para que no vaya a Azkaban?

—Porque está solo.

—Tu estuviste así y a él nunca le importo

—yo nunca estuve solo Hermione, incluso con mis tíos, ellos pudieron rechazar tenerme en su casa, pudieron dejarme fuera de su puerta y en cambio a pesar de que eran como eran me recibieron y alimentaron, me dieron un pequeño espacio donde puede vivir lo suficiente para encontrarme después contigo y con Ron, Ron me dio una familia, compartio todo conmigo y gracias a ello conocí a Ginny, gracias a eso pronto seré padre, nunca estuve solo y lo sabía, ustedes me lo recordaban en cada oportunidad, en cambio él, Draco siempre se sintió acompañado y ahora...

—ahora descubre que siempre estuvo solo— termine por entender

—sé que te estoy pidiendote mucho, sé que lo odias pero...

—no lo odio, nunca he odiado a nadie aparte de Voldemort— interrumpi— sencillamente es un poco difícil tratar con él, no soy como tú Harry, no puedo olvidar todos los insultos, las expresiones de ascó, los intentos de humillación, sé que puedo defenderlo frente a un jurado, pero no sé si puedo perdonar lo del todo

—gracias por hacer este esfuerzo por mí

—yo jamás terminare de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros.

Malfoy salió librado. Lograron rescatarle la piel qué de antemano ya estaba quemada, conseguir piel no era una tarea fácil, al menos no en el mundo mágico, Malfoy tenía mucho dinero en sus bóvedas pero dudaba que quisiera ir a visitar a un médico muggle.

Mi primer visita después de eso fue bastante incómoda, incluso más que la primera. Él seguía sedado y aún cuando se removía en su cama sabía que no estaba del todo consciente de que yo estaba ahí.

Fue la primera vez que lo vi, no estaba desfigurado como yo lo imaginaba, sólo tenia una mancha, como si fueran escamas negras arriba de su piel. En cierto modo le quedaba un poco, seguramente despierto se veía muy intimidante, con el tiempo tal vez podía hacer uso de ello para que el mundo no lo señalara, podía usar esa mirada rebelde y hacer que todos callarán, qué con el tiempo todos olvidaran que él era un mortifago.


	2. 2

Capítulo 2. "Una ilusión cruel"

No había conseguido morir y aún así no me sentía tan mal.

Desperté con una considerable disminución en la ira que sentía. Ahora podía aceptar con más facilidad todo, podía ser capaz de decir que era un maldito cobarde, podía decir que tenía la culpa de muchas cosas y también podía decir que tenía ganas de llorar. Incluso tal vez podía aceptar que no lo había hecho en largo tiempo y que ya no sabía cómo hacerlo, tal vez sí me golpeaba en los ojos lo lograría, sin embargo la ira me había abandonado por completo, no había fuerzas en mí, no sentía nada más que una inmensa paz que no conectaba con lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

Un clic en la puerta fue suficiente para que sintiera deseos de que el colchón me tragara. Cuando unos rizos que reconocí de ensoñaciones pasadas se colocaron en mi campo de visión tuve miedo de ser estúpido, tuve miedo de ser tan estúpido de tratar de tocarlos. Atribui eso a que estaba muy sedado.

—¿Cómo vas?— se notó en el temblor de la voz que había pensado en preguntarme cómo me sentía pero de último minuto decidió que no era una buena idea repetir algo que no había salido bien desde un principio

—Bien, voy bien

—planeo ser rápida para que puedas descansar

—tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

—yo no, necesito hacer muchas cosas el día de hoy, así que seré directa como te gusta

—no tienes idea de lo que me gusta Granger

—estoy muy segura de que me lo remarcaste varias veces cuando estudiábamos

—sólo era un juego, algo que me mantenía, de alguna forma agilizaba mi mente

—es un poco chocante que digas eso, nunca lo vi como un juego

—bueno ahora lo sabes, eres lo suficientemente madura para aceptarlo y continuar tu vida

—¿es una clase de disculpa? Si es así déjame decirte que es pésima

—sí Granger es una disculpa o lo más cercano a lo que recibirás de mí

—Podría vivir sin ella, ahora me siento más ofendida.

—Sabes... Puedo mejorarla, puedo decirte lo que quieras, sólo necesito algo a cambio

—Nunca me ha interesado negociar contigo

—esto es bueno Granger, te beneficia demasiado, ahorrarás mucho tiempo

Su silencio me confirmó que le gustaba la idea. Si en verdad tenía prisa o no, esto seguro que era una oferta que hubiera deseado recibir cuando éramos más jóvenes.

—Te daré la disculpa que quieras, me levantaré de esta cama e iré con quien tú quieras llevarme y le pediré disculpas, seré sincero en los juicios, diré todo lo que hice, todo lo que vi y al final me hincare ante ti, colocaré mis labios en tus zapatos y entonces será tu turno de hacer algo por mí— al hablar mi voz se quebraba, por fin puede sentir un poco de ese picor que te informa que vas a empezar a llorar, no era la forma en la que deseaba hacerlo y menos frente a ella, sin embargo deseaba tanto hacerlo que no me importó que se burlara de mi.

Me reincorpore como pude y al hacerlo noté lo cerca que estaba, sólo unos centímetros nos separaban, vi como sus ojos se dirigían directo a la quemadura de mi rostro, más motivos para llorar.

—quiero dos cosas en realidad, una tendrás que concedermela aquí y la otra cuando todo acabe

Más silencio. Debía continuar antes de que ella huyera o comenzará a reír.

Mis palabras eran tan patéticas que ya ni siquiera la juzgaria si lo hacía.

—déjame... Quiero tocar... Quiero tocarte el cabello

—¿Qué?

—sólo, sólo será un segundo, después podemos ir al ministerio y... y ahí es cuando quiero que hagas otra cosa, quiero que cuando esté ahí en el suelo lamiéndote los pies, me mates

/

Lo estaba diciendo enserio, todo lo que él decía era enserio. Sus pupilas plata estaban inundadas en lágrimas, no supe si lloraba por la derrota de su orgullo o por algún motivo que yo no entendía.

Pensaba que el día que pasara algo como eso me sentiría muy bien, que terminaría saltando de felicidad y aceptaría todo sin condiciones, posiblemente años atrás hubiera aceptado con gusto, no el punto de matarlo, yo sería incapaz de matar a alguien, pero el hecho de que él estuviera dispuesto a lamerme los zapatos me llenaba de terror, me llenaba de ascó que esa idea pudiera gustarme en el pasado.

A pesar de ello, de todo lo que pasaba en mi mente en ese momento, lo único que predominó, que aplastó a todo, incluso al hecho de que quería que lo matará, fue que quisiera tocar mi cabello. Sabía que no era en burla, su rostro, su tono de voz, todo indicaba que era verdad que estaba muy dispuesto hacer todo eso.

—¿Porque?- fue lo único que pude pronunciar, no era un "¿Porque?" general, era un" ¿Porque tú querrías tocar mi cabello? ¿Porque ahora pedías eso?"

—sólo hazlo

—No.

—Entonces olvídate de tu disculpa, déjame en paz

Lo sentía mucho por Harry pero definitivamente no podía, no podía ayudar a Malfoy, no podía estar cerca de él.

Me levanté rápidamente de la silla junto a la cama, tome mi portafolio y recordé que había olvidado dejar mi varita en la recepción, ahí estaba entre las hojas blancas donde esperaba obtener una declaración de Malfoy para poder ayudarlo en los juicios. Tomé la varita y por un segundo el pareció vacilante, para luego verse resplandeciente como si pensará que yo podía acabar con su miseria de un solo movimiento.

Era tan bizarro que desee salir de ahí y jamás volver a pisar San Mungo en toda mi vida. Más hice algo que tiempo después me cuestione encontrado con que solo había sido un empujon del destino.

Acerque la punta de mi varita a una larga tira de mi cabello y de un jalón la corte y se la entregué.

—¿Es una promesa? ¿Lo harás?— pregunto encerrandolo entre sus dedos como si acabara de darle un diamante

—Adiós Malfoy

/

La rehabilitación había logrado que pudiera moverme sin dolor, ahora podía hacer lo que me viniera en gana y con la poción anti-dolor que me habían suministrado el hombro no me impedía nada.

De un salto logré lanzarme sobre Granger. Ambos caímos de un golpe seco al suelo, su cabeza alcanzó a chocar contra la puerta de la entrada aturdiendola y dándome tiempo para someterla.

Ella mareada pensó que deseaba quitarle la varita, jamás paso por mi mente huir, no quería la jodida madera mágica, iba a morir de una u otra forma y de mi mente no lograba salir que debía ser ella quien lo hiciese.

—¿¡Esta todo bien!?— pregunto una enfermera al otro lado, nuestros cuerpos evitaban que se abriera la puerta por lo cual la mujer solo podía tocar y esperar que Granger gritara por auxilio.

El aturdimiento paso y Granger dió un quejido que se convertiría en grito. Todo iba a pasar muy rápido, sin embargo igual que antes, igual que cuando estaba en mi punto de realeza en Hogwarts, logré prever sus movimientos, con la mano izquierda tape su boca y con la derecha azote su muñeca varias veces hasta que el dolor hizo que soltará su varita rodando lejos de nosotros.

Obviamente ella me mordio, logro sacarme sangre de la palma antes de que yo la soltará, pude ver mi sangre en sus dientes cuando se dispuso a gritar, cuando su boca se abrió tome la decisión de que quería que me arrancarán la lengua. Quería que Hermione Granger me arrancará la lengua. Ella se la merecía más que nadie, ella era la única capaz de que soltará veneno en mis palabras.

Aproveche y acerque mi boca a ella, introduje mi lengua al fondo de su boca esperando la mordida que nunca llegó.

Seguía siendo un cobarde, tenía los ojos apretados a más no poder y simplemente esperaba el arranque.

Todo lo que pasó después de eso, nadie me lo creería.

/

Era estúpida y era inmadura.

Todo el mundo podía decir que yo era la bruja más inteligente en siglos, eso no hacía que fuera verdad.

De mis luchas con Malfoy solo comprobé dos cosas. Una, él era muy inteligente, siempre tenía una respuesta para mis respuestas a sus agresiones verbales y dos el dicho que rezaba "del odio al amor..." era 50 por ciento cierto.

No estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, mi corazón en aquellos tiempos pertenecía totalmente a Ron. Sin embargo mi enamoramiento por el pelirrojo era totalmente espiritual, algo interno que en muchas ocasiones terminaba compitiendo por lo que me hacía sentir Draco Malfoy en nuestras fuertes peleas.

Tanto era mi coraje que en ocasiones no lograba quitarle la vista de encima, mi atención fuera del estudio se concentraba en Harry, en Ron y en Malfoy y su estúpida sonrisa cuando estaba por decir algo que seguro se ingenio de un minuto a otro, en como sus ojos mercurio parecían líquido hirviente cuando le ganaba las discusiones, en su prolijo cabello dorado que de alguna manera jamás se despeinaba. Físicamente llegó un momento en que mi corazón saltaba de emocion al verlo.

"Bienvenido a la contienda de hoy" pensaba "dame un motivo para darte una cachetada, me fascina ver como tú piel cobra color"

Después llegó Voldemort, los mortífagos, la guerra y todo lo que había ocurrido en su mansión y se llevó cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar antes, borro de mi memoria lo divertido que era provocarle una mueca e imaginar que terminaba cediendo ante una sangre sucia. Todo se fue y eduque a mi mente para pensar en el de una forma plana, tal vez un poco de lástima y no más.

Ahora como una amnésica recibiendo un golpe del pasado, tenía a un rubio sobre mi, con su bien formado rostro quemado, medio sordo y un poco loco y me besaba o lo intentaba.

Y por fin Draco Malfoy gano sobre de mi, gano todas las peleas que tuvimos de un solo golpe, gano y yo estaba muy conciente de que estaba perdiendo no solo en el presente, iba a perder mucho más en un futuro.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que mi mente, la intromisión de su lengua fue recibida por la mía que feliz se movió envolviendo la suya, acariciandola, saboreando.

Así sabía Draco Malfoy, era condenadamente mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

/

¿Sería conciente de que estaba haciendo?

Tal vez el golpe le había resultado más fueete de lo que yo estimaba. La enfermera seguía tocando mientras Granger y yo luchabamos no con las manos, no con magia, luchabamos internamente por tomar el control de una situación que ni ella ni yo logramos predecir.

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los de ella cerrados, un fuerte rubor en su rostro y el movimiento de sus manos queriendo liberarse de mi agarre. Me correspondía, me besaba tan bien, tan intenso que no estaba nada seguro de que hacer, mi mente conciente me decía que no la soltará, que me levantará y la echará de mi cuarto por burlarse de mi de esa forma tan vil, la parte de mi cabeza arriba de la lógica, la soltó.

Sus manos rápidamente viajaron a mi cintura, sus manos se ubicaron en los huesos arriba de mi pelvis, Granger enterró los dedos con tanta devoción que me hizo preguntarme si todo estaba planeado por ella y yo solo había sido un títere de ello.

¿En algún momento aparecerían Potter o Weasley entrando por la ventana y reventándome a golpes por tal atrevimiento? ¿Ella comenzaría a reír por mi ingenuidad al no darme cuenta de que ese era su plan inicial?

Un gemido que nació de su garganta fue copiado por la mía, no podíamos respirar y aún así seguiamos besándonos. Ni ella ni yo teníamos intención de separarnos.

—¡Señorita Granger!—grito una voz masculina —¿¡Esta bien!? ¡Responda por favor!

Sentí el pecho de la castaña inflarse hasta pegar contra el mío, como una señal de resignación. Entonces aleje mi rostro, despegue mis labios no sin antes darle un tirón con los dientes que le dejo un aspecto rojizo e hinchado a su delicada boca.

Cómo una coreografía bien aprendida los dos nos levantamos rápido, ella cogió su varita y la oculto en sus pertenencias como una niña que sabe que ha introducido alimento en algún museo.

A zarpazos acomodo su rebelde cabello y sin mirarme señaló la cama.

Me introduje con rapidez, quedando de medio lado y con la respiración muy agitada entre la excitación y el miedo.

—¿Si?— abrió dejando ver a 4 sanadores y dos enfermeras que se veían entre asombrados y confundidos

—Bu, bueno, es que... ¿Esta bien?— pregunto un sanador

—Si perfectamente

—Se oyó un golpe, llame a la puerta pero estaba atorada y...— la enfermera que me atendía balbuceaba como si creyera que todo lo había imaginado

—¿Un golpe?— Granger fingió demencia— No, si sucedió no fue aquí, estaba hablando con mi cliente, comprenderan que no puedo abrir hasta terminar de redactar su confesión para el juicio— sacudió su portafolios y dió una sonrisa

—Eh... bien, bien, solo estábamos preocupados

—Es comprensible, pero no pasó nada, voy a retirarme— indico asintiendo

—¡Granger espera!— grite antes de que saliera, pero ella ni siquiera volteo, camino a pasitos rápidos fuera y no volvió.

Días después me visito Potter. No fue una plática muy animada, me aclaro que él había enviado a Granger para ayudarme a evitar los cargos, no podía esconder lo molesto que estaba porque la hubiera rechazado como abogada.

—¿En qué momento la rechace?— pregunté furioso

—Segun me dijo ella siempre, no le diste oportunidad de explicarte el motivo de su presencia, prácticamente corriste a mentadas a Katie Bell la cual estaba muy dispuesta a hacerte ver cómo una víctima de las circunstancias y luego según me dijo le propusiste la demente idea de matarte.

¿Y en qué parte de eso quedaba el beso?

Escuchaba perfectamente a Potter, lo que me decía estaba claro, me comporte como un patán, no la dejé hablar, fui ruin y no entendía porque les sorprendia considerando todo nuestro pasado. Sin embargo en todo el discurso no aparecía el tremendo beso que nos dimos. No le dijo y el motivo estaba claro, quería olvidarlo.

—¿Ya se rindió? Tan facil—dije burlón cuando en realidad me sentía herido

Ya no son unos niños, no puede estar jugando a un estira y afloja, las cosas son o no son y punto.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Ya no tengo ayuda legal?

¿Es lo que me quieres decir?

—Consegui otra persona que está dispuesta a ello. Vendrá a verte mañana, tu salud está mejor, tal vez no la mental pero definitivamente el ministerio no esperara más tiempo, eres el único que falta y muchos quieren ver rodar tu cabeza.

—¿Y...que hay de mi madre? Eres auror, debes saber algo

—Nada, simplemente se fue y nadie sabe nada, he tratado de entrar en contacto con sus más allegados, para que le hicieran saber que fue absuelta durante los juicios de Lucius, abogue por ella tanto como pude, ella es libre de regresar

—Tal vez no quiere volver— dije apretando más el rizo que tenía en mi mano bajo la cobija —No entiendo que haces Potter, no se que esperas de esto, no somos amigos

—No, no lo somos, nunca lo seremos, ya es muy tarde para querer fingir que podemos y no es mi intención cambiar esa situación de ninguna forma, hago esto porque tu madre me ayudó en el bosque prohibido y porque a pesar de tus errores estoy seguro que cambiaste y todos lo vimos... al final cambiaste.

—Siempre un Santo, no puedes dejar de serlo eh Potter

—Cuando estés libre deberias... Sólo trata de llevar una vida recta y tranquila, no porque yo te lo diga, si no por todo lo que perdimos para llegar a este momento.

San Potter se levantó lleno de ese aire de héroe que lo perseguirá por el resto de su vida.

—¡Hey Potter! Aún tienes mi varita

—Te la darán cuando estés libre de cargos

No podía esperar por ese día. No solo porque deseaba volver a tenerla en mis manos, el rizo en mi palma me daba una ilusión cruel, tal vez si podía corregir mi vida un poco.


	3. 3

Capítulo 3. "Del odio al amor pero nunca en reversa"

Un día, tres juicios, seis horas, un jurando, un abogado obligado, un público rabioso, mi madre y Granger.

Ese fue el día que comencé a odiar los martes. Tal vez la único que me daba algo de fuerza era que mañana sería mi cumpleaños.

Según mi cerebro apenas cumpliría los 18 que fue donde me quede antes del coma, mi cuerpo y acta de nacimiento indicaban que cumpliría los 21.

Después del primer juicio. La muerte de Dumbledore se archivo como un sacrificio, apareció como asesino el nombre de Snape que para ese entonces ya estaba canonizado por Potter. Katie Bell si apareció y si me defendió.

Al comienzo del segundo creí ver a Granger sentada en el público, pero por más que mis ojos se esforzaron por buscarla no la encontraron jamás y no porque hubiera mucho público, de hecho solo había unas 30 personas y todas se veían con ganas de refundirme en Azkaban.

—Ahora señores, presentaré a un testigo que vio claramente como el señor Vincent Crabbe fue el que inició y propagó el fuego demoníaco que terminó con su vida.

Espere que llegara Potter, estaba seguro de Goyle quería que yo pagará por esa muerte así que no testificaria a mí favor.

Sin embargo Potty seguía sentado en el público, al lado de mi madre a la cual no había querido ni mirar, aún cuando la escuchaba llamarme cada que había un receso.

—Diga su nombre

—Hermione Jean Granger Jones— lo primero que mi vista reconoció fue su abultada cabellera a la cual evidentemente le faltaba un pequeño pedazo de cabello

—Señorita Granger ¿Estaba usted en la sala de menesteres cuando el señor Vincent Crabbe inicio el fuego?

—Si, estaba

—¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Que hacía ahí?

—Malfoy...—hizo una pausa y dirigió sus ojos a mi dejándome paralizado por completo, no tenía ni siquiera la habilidad de respirar.

¿Estaría tan molesta por lo sucedido que sería capaz de testificar en mi contra?

—...él llevó a sus amigos en busca de Harry, quería quitarle el horrrocrux

—¿Sabe usted el motivo? ¿Lo dijo?

—No. Pero estoy segura de que no iba a darselo a Voldemort

—¿Y cómo está tan segura?

—Simplemente lo estoy

No era un buen argumento y sin embargo funcionó, después de todo ella era una heroína, estaba tan a la par con Potter que nadie se atrevío a contradecirla.

—¿Qué hay de Crabbe?

—Su maleficio se salió de control, quemó todo a su paso y lo único que pudieron hacer fue subir sobre una pila de objetos que había en el lugar, Crabbe no se sostuvo bien y cayó, Harry y Ronald ayudaron a Malfoy y Goyle a salir

—¿Y cómo?

—Encontramos escobas, subimos en ellas y huímos antes de que todo se quemara

Hubo un coro de gemidos, despidieron a la testigo, Granger paso cerca de mi asiento, dijo algo, lo supe porque movió sus labios pero el sonido llego a mi oído inútil y no era bueno leyendo labios. Podría haber dicho un te odio o un todo listo.

Fin del juicio dos. Crabbe era un imbécil y por eso murió.

Pedí ir al baño. Mi madre me siguió hasta la salida.

—¡Hijo, Hijo! ¡Lucius!— grito con fuerza haciéndome detener.

—¿Qué haces aqui madre? ¿Quieres ver si tengo el mismo destino que mi padre?

—No seas insolente

—No madre, tú no seas incoherente, huyes como un gusano a la tierra y ahora que sabes que has sido indultada regresas para ver que me ocurrirá ¿Esto es por la casa y el dinero? —mi pregunta fue respondida por una fuerte cachetada.

Los aurores que me escoltaban al baño incluso soltaron un jadeo de asombro.

—Crei que habías muerto

—¿Y eso fue suficiente para correr?

—Si no fuera por mí no hubieras...

—No, no, no— la interrumpi— si no fuera por mí no habrías ayudado a Potter y tú y yo sabemos que de una u otra forma ellos hubieran vencido a Voldemort y la posición de todos sería la misma por la que pasó papá, estaríamos muertos los 3.

—¿entonces piensas que no me importas?— pregunto herida

—Se que importo, pero no por las razones correctas, lo haces por fuerza, porque un lazo consanguíneo nos une

—La sangre es todo para nosotros

—Lo era— dije acercándome a su mejilla para darle un beso— ahora solo es el mal recuerdo de siglos de estupidez, reza porque me encarcelen, pídelo con fuerza porque si logro liberarme no verás un solo quinto de la fortuna de los Malfoy, ni siquiera la casa

—Todo me corresponde a mi

—No madre, todo corresponde al Malfoy vivo y tú no eres Malfoy, no después de la muerte de papá

Lo último que escuche fue un grupo de sonidos en forma de berrinche.

Amaba a mamá, siempre sería así, el problema es que no iba a tolerar nunca más que alguien tomara decisiones por mi.

/

—¿Cómo fue?

—Bueno ya sabes bien, creo que bien, pero debiste ser tú el que declarará

—No lo soporto— admitió Ron cruzándose de brazos —Terminaria cambiando la historia para que lo refundieran en Azkaban, sería capaz de afirmar que el es Voldemort solo para que sufriera

—Guarda silencio, no digas esas tonterías Ronald— dije exasperada, ya tenía demasiado con la sensación de tener la mirada de Malfoy sobre mi, había sido demasiado intenso, sabía que era la misma mirada de siempre pero algo después de nuestro mutuo incidente transformó todo.

-¿Crees que se libere del último cargo?

—No lo sé, espero que con la información que le di a Jhonson sea suficiente

—Te ves demasiado tensa— Ron se paró frente a mí y deslizó sus manos sobre de mis brazos, frotandolos para relajarme. No funcionaba pero al menos me distraía.

Tenía la oportunidad de olvidar todo. Si Malfoy quedaba libre, seguramente se iría muy lejos con su madre, vendería sus propiedades, retiraría su dinero y jamás volveríamos a saber de él. Ese era mi consuelo y mi perdición. Saber que se iría me dolía.

No queriendo que se notará alce el rostro y miré los bonitos ojos azules de Ron. Bajo la poca luz del ministerio se veían de un tono más claro del que en verdad eran. El me devolvió la mirada y sonrió de forma cómplice. Hacia un año que nos habíamos declarado como unos incompetentes en el amor. No funciono y tampoco lograbamos que funcionara con nadie más, nos quedamos en un limbo en el que todo el mundo creía que teníamos algo y lo aceptabamos para no contestar preguntas que nosotros mismos no sabíamos responder, sin embargo habíamos vuelto a ser tan amigos como siempre.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero en verdad necesito un abrazo de Harry

—ow eso dolió ¿Que hay de malo con los míos?

—Todo Ronald, eres muy tieso y es como abrazar a Hagrid

—¡Venga vamos! Todos dicen que soy como un oso

—Tal vez— sonrei— uno de porcelana

Ron solo negó, me pego a el y me envolvió entre sus brazos, estaba tan tieso como siempre, sin embargo se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por no estarlo.

—Lo lamento Mione, creo que nunca te lo dije— suspiro— lamento no ser los brazos que necesitas

No respondí, me deje abrazar porque aunque no fuera perfecto, al menos sabía que eran los brazos de mi mejor amigo. La realidad es que no podía dejar de pensar en otros brazos y no precisamente los de Harry

—Aun necesito a Harry— menti evitando llorar

—Tendre que apretarte más fuerte

/

Ahi había estado todo el tiempo que la busque, afuera con Weasley, abrazándose como un par de tortolos en primavera.

Mi lado cruel me invitaba a acercarme a ellos, burlarme en el rostro de Weasley al tiempo que le contaba como Granger había clavado los dedos en mi cadera, ser venenoso con ella y decirle que ese idiota pelirrojo jamás la besaría como yo.

Me detuvo el reflejo de mi rostro en el brilloso azulejo del ministerio. La asquerosa quemada en mi rostro.

El tercer juicio se extendió hasta muy tarde, los magos y brujas del Wizengamot se veían exhaustos, recibieron mi declaración, la de Potter, la de mortífagos traídos de Azkaban que aseguraban era el matón principal de Voldemort, hubo de todo y sin embargo mis nervios se habían evaporado. Bien podía seguir peleando por defenderme, por salir y forjar un nuevo apellido Malfoy.

—Draco, Draco ¿Porque no les has dicho que te forzaron?— pregunto Potter acercándose a mí mientras Blaise parloteaba una serie de mentiras que me hacían bostezar por lo poco ingeniosas que eran- Tienes que decirle que tu padre te forzo

—Hice una promesa con alguien y espero que la cumpla cuando todo acabe— explique sin mirarlo, el pedazo de cabello de Granger estaba bien eredado en la marca que tenía sobre mi anular derecho, donde antes portaba el anillo de mi familia.

Mi único sueño era salir de ahí, dejar de ver todas esas cara llenas de sentimientos que no me provocaban absolutamente nada. Salir y ver a la única que deseaba ver, pararme frente a ella y suplicarle misericordia. No dejaría que nadie más se llevará el premio de mi muerte, un mugroso desmentor no consumiría mi alma, Granger era la más indicada, quería que ella fuera quien acabará conmigo, se lo había ganado a pulso.

—Señor Malfoy, hemos oído durante largas horas todas sus fechorías, las cosas de las que se le acusa y usted prácticamente no ha dicho nada. Este es su momento de echar por la borda todo lo dicho en su contra.

Mire al ministro, su rostro pacífico me infundia tranquilidad. Estaba listo para declararme culpable. Me levanté y acomode mi saco, peine mi cabello con los dedos y me relami los labios en búsqueda de no errar ninguna palabra.

—Señor Ministro, pedimos un receso de 5 minutos.

—¿Cuál es el motivo?—pregunto una bruja del Wizengamot

—Necesito guiar a mi cliente, apenas ha salido de un coma, no tiene idea de todo lo que se han dicho estos dos años y no deseo que por ese motivo lo juzguen malamente.

—Solo 5 minutos señor Jhonson

Pude escuchar los suspiros de todo el recinto, de nueva cuenta el par de autores me cogio por los codos y me guió a una pequeña sala continua, creí que Jhonson entraría detrás sin embargo fue el duo de oro el que entro a mis espaldas. Potter pidió privacidad.

—¿Esto es un juego? Lo que sea que quieran decir diganlo rápido porque planeo tener mi primera siesta en Azkaban muy pronto

—Nosotros no queremos decirte nada.

El integrante faltante entro después. Cuando cerro la puerta tras de ella su perfume llegó guiado por el aire hasta mi nariz.

—Malfoy si te declaras culpable te llevarán directo con los dementores, tienes muchas posibilidades de recibir una pena menor

—¿Y crees que la merezco?—Vi el rostro de Weasley descomponerse

—Si

—¡Ja! ¡Que falsa eres!

—No Draco, tú eres el falso y odio a la gente falsa, déjate de tonterías, te sientes deprimido porque tú rostro ya no es de revista y por eso deseas la muerte, patético, murieron tantos que deseaban seguir, tantos que tenían familia, hijos, gente que les importaba

—No tengo nada y se que a los tres les gusta oírlo, esto seguro que es poco

—A nosotros no nos interesa tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella— espeto Weasley —Lo siento chicos, no tengo interés en hablar con este sujeto para convencerlo de que no es una mierda

El pelirrojo salió azotando la puerta. Uno menos diciendo idioteces.

—Sabes lo que opino Malfoy, no tengo más que decir— añadió Potter tomando el pomo de la puerta

—Te mientes— escupí antes de que se fueran, no iba hacia Potter pero quería que lo oyera —Dices que odias que la gente se engañe y tú misma lo haces, eres hipocrita

—No se de qué hablas

—De nosotros— aclare ganando la atención de Potter —De lo que pasó en San Mungo y de lo que pasará cuando me declaren culpable

—No ocurrió nada

—Exploto todo— rebati— se quebró lo que nos separaba, sabelo de una buena vez Granger, esa no fue la primera vez que quise callarte de esa forma y sé que no fue la primera vez que imaginaste besarme

Potter pareció esbozar una sonrisa que se deshizo caso de inmediato.

—Tu y yo nunca podríamos tener nada que no fuera una atracción sexual

—No lo descubrirás nena, moriré hoy, tú me matarás— de un tirón me arroje a sus pies y prepare mi boca para larmele la punta de los zapatos hasta que quedarán brillantes para mí funeral.

No logré hacerlo, un imperio me detuvo a milímetros de lograrlo.

"Ve y haz que crean que eres inocente, no desistas hasta que no les quede la menor duda"

No supe quien de los dos fue. Ambos tenían la varita fuera y lo único que hicieron fue limitarse a mirarme ir.

El imperio no me soltó hasta que el ministro ordenó que cediera la cuarta parte de la fortuna Malfoy a los que salieron involucrados en la batalla de Hogwarts.

—Con eso queda libre de cargos, puede irse

Madre ya no estaba, padre ya no estaba, Potter se fue y Granger...

Salí del ministerio con mis viejas ropas aristócratas, aún cuando sólo habían pasado un par de años se notaba que ya no estaban de moda. En el mar de empleados del ministerio nadie me noto, nadie se giró a verme. El Wizengamot me había arrojado al mundo del anonimado.

—A casa— dijo una voz que apenas fue audible para mí.

Tenía tanto sin aparecer que el estómago se me apretó cuando pisamos la entrada a lo que antes fue mi casa.

—Bienvenido

—Calida bienvenida— dije sarcástico

—Aqui nunca es cálido

—No hay lugar cálido que me reciba ahora

—Tal vez haya uno... un pequeño apartamento en Londres muggle, es muy, muy pequeño pero siempre es agradable

—¿Aún quieres que lama tus zapatos Granger? —la mire y ella a mi, sin desconectar su mirada de la mía, cogió mi mano entre las suyas y acarició el mechón de su cabello que portaba como un anillo

—Un beso, solo quiero un beso

—No puedo dártelo... no uno solo, no un día, no dos, tendré que hacerlo por siempre ¿Tendrás tiempo para eso?

—No quedará el necesario para discutir— burló

—Siempre hay tiempo para pelear

—Solo vamos a casa— dijo sonriendo


	4. 4

La vida no fue fácil, pero ¿Cuando lo es? Al menos todo había acabado, estando en San Mungo era dificil notar que Voldemort estaba más que extinto, que la gente que solía conocer ahora estaba presa o muerta y que a pesar de todo lo anterior el mundo seguía girando.

No volví a ver a mi madre sin embargo todas las mañanas justo cuando el cerebro da ese chispazo de conciencia, pensaba en ella. Ojalá fuera feliz, ojalá hubiera encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer. Al menos yo lo había encontrado y sabía que eso era lo mejor que le podía suceder a cualquiera.

Todas las mañanas el espejo me daba una imagen que me hacia sentir intimidado. La quemaduras prevalecían, las del cuerpo no importaba tanto, la del rostro era otra historia, ciertos días parecía verse ligeramente rojiza, como si arriba de la piel carbonizada tuviera una calca bermellón y brillosa.

Hermione decía (porque si, dejo de ser Granger) que parecía piel de serpiente, que me iba bien. Creo que fue gracias a esas palabras que comencé a aceptarlo como un rasgo físico de mi propia personalidad. Por que siendo sincero ¿Cuando deja un Slytherin de serlo? Nunca, la respuesta es nunca, las serpientes solo cambian de piel.

Yo había sufrido un cambio de piel en nivel emocional. No deje que mi sarcasmo e ingenio se apagaran, pero de algún modo por fin comprendí a mi padre, los negocios y el dinero te obligaban a mantener un rostro plano, te absorbían cualquier destello.

La diferencia entre ambos fue que aprendí a dejar los negocios fuera de casa.

Apenas pisaba la entrada del apartamento, me sacudía por completo, bajaba mis barreras y me dejaba envolver y hundir. Era mejor sentirlo todo, fuera bueno o no.

/

—¿Cómo fue?

—¿Tienes una idea de cuánto odio que me preguntes eso?

—Por eso mismo lo hago— me gire y lo observé, no se veía alterado aún cuando su tono fue agresivo, solo jugaba. Draco sabía de antemano que le preguntaría por su día, así había Sido durante casi dos años

Había aprendido mucho de él con la convivencia, el tono de su voz e incluso sus palabras no siempre tenían conexión con lo que en verdad sentía.

—Me interesa tu día ¿No preguntarás por mío?

—Seguro a ido de maravilla

—Quisiera decir que si, pero no, no ha ido tan bien fue pesado, pero tengo una noticia

—Si son malas prefiero que las guardes para ti— suspiro cansado

—Es sobre algo que nos involucra a ambos

—Que me sorprenda, deja que me sorprenda, no me lo cuentes

—Dime que te ocurrió— exigí preocupada por su indiferencia, no note lo que pasaba hasta que me acerque sentándome en el pequeño comedor frente a el, sus nudillos estaban rojos, había hecho algo, había golpeado a alguien —¿Te dijeron algo de tu... de tu rostro?

—No— respondió seco —La única que habla de mi cara eres tú

Era cierto, yo hablaba todo el tiempo de su rostro, descubriendo que en verdad había desarollado un interés genuino por su piel. Me encantaba, no querría que fuera de otra forma, recordaba a la perfección su rostro antes del bombarda y aunque era como el de un modelo, prefería mil veces al de ahora. Por las noches mientras Draco dormía, me dedicaba extenuantes horas a verlo dormir, cuando intuía que estaba profundamente dormido repartía besos por la carne insensible cerca de sus ojo.

Un par de noches atrás, me descubrió, abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras yo despegaba mi boca de su piel. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándome. Sus ojos plata no hervían como antes, había paz, había anhelo y me hacían sentir un revoloteo en el abdomen que solo se calmaba cuando volvía a besarlo.

No todo era bueno, al menos no para mí, había tenido que lidiar con muchos dedos señalandonos, con gente que dudaba que estuviéramos juntos por amor. Fui llamada caza-fortunas, resbalosa, bruja interesada e idiota, después de un tiempo solo me parecía divertido, el problema venía cuando en sus ataques aparecían insultos para Draco. Cada persona que se atrevió a decir algo en su contra terminaba con la lengua desaparecida por varios días, pero eso no era lo malo, podía tolerarlo durante toda la vida si era necesario, sin embargo cada vez que él no llegaba a buena hora, cada vez que lo veía perdido en algún pensamiento pasado mientras se tocaba el rostro, cada vez que se paraba durante las noches alejándose de mi lado, sentía que lo podía perder.

—Hay médicos muggles que pueden ayudarte— propuse por primera vez luego de un año 8 meses de vivir con él

—¿A qué?— pregunto confundido

—Injertos de piel, solo quedarán pequeñas cicatrices que se pueden disolver con pomadas muggles, se que la idea puede ser un poco desagradable, es piel de alguien más, algun donador que tenga el tono, pero te aseguro que nadie lo notará

—crei que así te gustaba— dijo lentamente frunciendo el ceño

—¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo solo quería que tú...

—Dudas— me interrumpió— Dudas de todo siempre

—¡No! ¡No lo hago!

—Creo que es momento de cambiar nuestra situación, estar aquí juntos está comenzado a ser incómodo

—¿Incómodo?— No lo podía creer, estaba sucediendo, estaba pasando y por muy fuerte que quisiera ser, dolía mucho.

Sabía que si él se iba no moriría, sabía que podía continuar con mi vida, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de terminaría irremediablemente acordándome de cuando lo encontré en el jardín de San Mungo, recordaría nuestro primer arrebato que terminó en beso, recordaría el día de los juicios cuando llegamos aquí e hicimos el amor tantas veces que termine por perder la cuenta.

Todo se escurría ante mis ojos y dolia.

/

—Si, es muy incómodo— cogí mis cosas y me encamine a la habitación

Lo había pensado durante un buen tiempo, si hubiera sido por mi me habria ido de ahí hacia meses. El pequeño departamento de Hermione cumplió su promesa, era cálido, era hogareño y cumplía bien su función. Sin embargo aún me costaba un poco verlo como algo permanente.

El empujón que necesitaba para cambiar de úbicacion me lo dio el hombre con el que había tratado ese día.

Quedaban pocos sangre pura y ya ni siquiera era mencionado el estatus, solo se mantenía como un recuerdo de épocas difíciles, sin embargo los magos de edad avanzada aún seguían remarcando las diferencias.

—Señor Malfoy tengo una enorme duda sobre la comida que planea ofrecer a los socios extranjeros

—Adelante, digala

—Su acompañante, varios de nosotros estamos de acuerdo en que no es muy apropiado tratar con los Rusos si está presente una...

—¿Una?

—Una mujer de su estatus

—No hay mejor estatus— gruñi apretando los puños alrededor de la pluma que sostenía —Mi esposa es una heroína

El hijo del hombre carraspeó —No es su esposa, tengo entendido que solo vive con ella, es un concubina y es una sangre sucia, el título de heroína no le vale de nada si su apellido es muggle

Lo que pasó después no vale la pena recordarlo, aún me dolían los huesos de los dedos de tantos puñetazos que le di. Perdí dos inversionistas y gane enemigos pero valió la pena.

Salí de ahí con un enjambre de ideas que me aguijoneaban tan fuerte que me causaba migraña. Hermione era mi esposa, no había necesidad de un jodido papel, pero si todo el mundo lo necesitaba podía hacerlo con la mano en la cintura. Para mí el estatus sanguíneo valía menos que mierda.

El detalle era ella, ella y su acogedora vivienda de hobbit. Si le proponía matrimonio y que viviéramos en Malfoy Manor posiblemente me daría una cachetada y me exigiría que desapareciera de su vida.

¿Quien en su sano juicio se casaría con un hombre que siempre sería señalado como mortífago? ¿Quien querría fotos de boda con un sujeto quemado?

Mi familia entera la había herido, no solo con una horrible cicatriz en el antebrazo, las palabras de mi padre, las miradas de mi madre y todos los años en que me dediqué a remarcarle que un Malfoy estaba sobre de la cabeza de un apellido tan común como "Granger"

El mundo dió un giro completo y nos coloco a todos en donde debíamos estar quisiéramos o no. Ahora decir "Granger" era evocar el recuerdo de una bruja que muy pronto sería ideal como ministra. Imponerle mi apellido manchado era cortar cualquier aspiración política y social. Ella no querría eso.

Pero me lo estaba dejando fácil, podía acceder al médico muggle que proponía, podía hacerlo y tal vez con el rostro recompuesto ella se casaría conmigo.

Con esa idea regresé a la cocina encontrandola sollozando en el pequeño balcón, sobándose el abdomen con fervor.

—Oh dulce Merlin— susurré

—Drsco... Estoy embarazada— confirmo mirando con los ojos aguados y una sonrisa rota

¿Tan malo era tener un hijo conmigo?

—Yo...yo tenia fe en que esto lograría animarte, evitar que dejaras tu lado en la cama durante la noche

—¿Lo hiciste aproposito?— pregunté incrédulo

—Si— gimio— Deje de cuidarme hace tres meses, se que debí decírtelo pero siempre que quería algo me detenía y al final solo pude ir a San Mungo y confirmarlo, pero escucha— se acercó a mí y podía ver su pecho subir y bajar con miedo, coloco sus palmas en mis mejillas —No te estoy obligando a nada, no lo hice porque quiera dinero o atarte a mi, sería incapaz de hacerte algo como eso, te amo, te amo tanto, aún puedes irte Draco, olvida todo

—¿Y lo tendrás?— pregunté sin quitarle la vista, aún cuando lo que quería era arrastrarme hasta su abdomen y pegarme ahí solo para poder estar cerca de la vida que estaba gestando

—Si, yo velare por él o ella, estará bien lo prometo

—Si, por supuesto que estará bien, nunca tendría dudas de ello

Draco desapareció, despegó mis manos de su rostro y se fue.

Un hueco muy fuerte en mi pecho se instalo tan profundo que por un momento crei que si, que si moriría.

Cuando la noche se hizo más presente y los únicos ruidos afuera eran los de autos de media noche, al fin logré que darme dormida, serena, imaginando cómo sería mi vida a partir de ahora, esperando que el feto en mi interior fuera fuerte.

Por la mañana un clic en la sala me hizo levantarme corriendo, había mandado una lechuza a Harry, pero no recibí respuesta, a veces así era, no sabía nada de él por semanas debido a su trabajo.

Salí a recibir a quien hubiera llegado no esperaba que sería Draco. Había vuelto y no con las manos vacías, extendió su mano hasta mi y depósito un grupo de llaves.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Las llaves de tu casa

—Estas no son las llaves de aqui

—Bien retificare— bufo— Son las llaves de tu nueva casa

—No necesito otra casa— repele ofendida, ahora quería sacarle los ojos por ser tan idiota

—Si la necesitas, ahora más que nunca, está en la misma calle que la de tus padres, se que el barrio te gusta

—Draco tú eres un...

—Comenzare a llevar algunas cosas ahora y mañana por la tarde nos casaremos

Lo dije todo tan rápido por los nervios. No podía dejar que siguiera llorando, su rostro hinchado me mataba, supe que debía haberle dicho mis intenciones antes de irme, pero sencillamente ambos seguíamos haciéndonos pellizcos de ves en cuanto. Ese era el mío por no contarme que deseaba un hijo, si hubiera sido consiente de su deseo habría puesto más de mi tiempo para lograrlo, su egoísmo nos privó de más horas para amarnos.

—Ve a dormir un poco mas, tienes que descansar, será pesado mañana

No hubo respuesta y no la necesitamos, nos dijimos todos sin necesidad de hablar igual que en San Mungo la primera vez.

Los besos fueron frenéticos, las caricias llenas de una necesidad que nunca se evaporaria y que me impidió salir de la cama ese dia, dos enemigos de infancia amándose como locos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Poético, profético e irónico tal y como nos gustaba.

—Scorpius— suspire en su oído —si es niño quiero que sea Scorpius

—entonces si es niña yo decido—dijo platadome un beso en la barbilla

—¿Tienes pensado algún nombre?

—Lea, Lea Malfoy


End file.
